Projekt Nazi Sanatorium
thumb|Verlassenes SanatoriumAlso hier ist die vollendete Geschichte. Es tut mir Leid für sämtliche Fehler die drin sind. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und bitte Kritik in die Kommentare. ^^ Projekt Nazi- Sanatorium Kapitel 1 Kai hatte den Tag der Berufsorientierung bei seiner Mutter verbracht. Sie war Journalistin und arbeitete deshalb logischerweise bei der Zeitung. Nachdem er seine Mutter genervt hatte mal seine Zeit im Archiv zu vertreiben, durfte er hinein gehen, wo er einige Zeit lang rumsuchte, bis ihm ein alter Bericht von einem Sanatorium in die Hände fiel. Das Sanatorium sollte noch aus dem 2. Weltkrieg stammen und sofort kam Kai die Idee, dies seinen Freunden zu erzählen. Am nächsten Tag lief er auf den Schulhof zu seinen Kollegen Florian, Marcel und Alicia. Kai: „Hey, Hey, Hey! Ich war ja gestern bei meiner Mutter und da...“ Alicia: „Beruhige dich erst mal.“ Kai: „Also gut. Ich war ja gestern bei meiner Mutter und durfte ins Archiv.“ Florian: „Und was gab es da? Alte Zeitungen? Haha!“ Kai: „Sehr lustig... Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft. Ich hab einen Bericht, über ein altes Sanatorium gefunden.“ Marcel: „Davon hab ich gehört. Das soll früher den Nazis gehört haben.“ Florian: „Hast du etwa Angst, Bruderherz?“ Marcel: „Nein, aber...“ Alicia: „Komm schon, sei kein Schisser! Wie wär's wenn wir uns euer kleines Gruselhaus mal etwas näher anschauen?“ Kai: „Genau darauf wollte ich auch hinaus. Na, was haltet ihr von der Idee?“ Florian: „Klar, warum nicht. Und was denkst du Bruderherz?“ Marcel: „Ich weiß nicht... Naja okay.“ Alicia: „Okay, also treffen wir uns morgen um 18.00Uhr am Waldeingang?“ Am nächsten Tag, trafen sich alle wie verabredet vor dem Eingang des Waldes um etwa 18.00 Uhr. Jedoch kam Kai nicht. Alicia: „Hat er jetzt etwa doch die Hosen voll?“ Marcel: „Ich wäre auch nicht gekommen, hätte Flo mich nicht so aufgezogen.“ Alicia: „Dich wollte auch niemand hier haben.“ Florian: „Jetzt sei nicht so gemein zu meinem kleinen Bruderherz.“ Marcel: „Danke Flo... Hey, da hinten! Ist das nicht Kai?“ Florian: „Stimmt! Na endlich bist du da. Wir dachten du kneifst doch noch.“ Kai: „Sorry...Ich hab uns noch Taschenlampen mitgebracht und eine Karte von dem Sanatorium ausgedruckt. Ach ja und falls ihr nicht zu viel Angst habt... Hier! Gläserrücken!“ Alicia: „Haha du bist echt verrückt. So was wie Geister gibt es doch gar nicht.“ Marcel: „Alicia hat recht...“ Alicia: „Sei leise Marcel!“ Florian: „Schatz! Hör auf mein kleines Brüderchen zu mobben!“ Kai: „Also wollen wir los?“ Florian: „Okay, Kai geh du voraus. Du kennst dich ja anscheinend hier aus.“ Marcel: „Na gut, gehen wir los.“ Während die Gruppe 30 Minuten lang durch den Wald lief, stieg die Stimmung immer weiter. Doch dann kamen sie an ein verlassenes, altes Gebäude. Das Sanatorium. Es bestand aus 3 Blöcken, welche alle größtenteils zerfallen sind. Hier und da gab es Graffiti. Ein eingestürzter Turm lag quer über den Platz. Viele Fenster waren eingeworfen. Florian wollte weitergehen, aber Kai hielt ihn zurück. Kai: „Jetzt warte doch erst mal. Schau dir mal die Karte an.“ Florian: „Was ist mit der Karte? Lass uns doch alles auf eigene Faust erkunden.“ Kai: „Ja schon aber schau Mal. Hier ist das Hauptgebäude. Ich glaube da ist so was wie eine Kapelle und die Kantine drin.“ Marcel: „Ist es das Gebäude vor uns?“ Alicia: „Natürlich, Marcel!“ Kai: „Okay weiter. Das ist das Wohngebäude. Der Name ist auch Programm. Da steht es.“ Florian: „'Kay. Und was ist dann das da für ein Gebäude?“ Kai: „Das Gebäude? Erkennt man das etwa nicht? Schaut mal in das Fenster.“ Marcel: „Ist... das.. etwa B-Blut an dem einen Fenster?“ Kai: „Genau! Das ist das Behandlungsgebäude.“ Alicia: „Davon hab ich sogar mal gehört. Die Nazis sollen da Experimente mit den Menschen gemacht haben.“ Marcel: „Was?!“ Kai: „Alicia hat recht. Das hab ich auch schon gehört.“ Florian: „Na dann mal los!“ Kapitel 2 Die vier kämpften sich über die Trümmer des Turmes bis zum Hauptgebäude durch. Als sie endlich zusammen vor dem Eingang ohne Türen standen fing Kai an etwas in seiner Tasche zu suchen. Florian: „Was suchst du denn? Etwa dein Handy?“ Kai: „Nein, die Taschenlampen. Ohne die werden wir in dieser Höhle doch nichts sehen.“ Marcel: „Mit Taschenlampe würde ich mich auch wohler fühlen als ohne.“ Alicia: „Hier muss ich dir sogar ausnahmsweise zustimmen. Schatz, du passt doch bestimmt auf mich auf.“ Florian: „Natürlich, komm her Schatz.“ Kai: „N‘aww ihr kleinen Turteltauben. Solange ihr hier nicht rummacht ist alles okay.“ Alicia: „Sehr lustig Kai!“ Florian: „Hört auf zu streiten, ich will endlich wissen was es hier so tolles gibt.“ Marcel: „Ich eigentlich nicht...“ Florian: „Willst du etwa alleine durch den dunklen, dunklen Wald nach Hause gehen, Brüderchen?“ Marcel: „Eigentlich nicht.“ Kai: „Okay hier ist die Taschenlampe für Romeo und Julia, die ist für dich Marcel und eine für mich. Also wollen wir los?“ Alicia: „Gerne!... Wer geht zuerst?“ Florian: „Komm wir gehen.“ Alicia: „Na gut.“ Die vier marschierten durch die Haupthalle. Die Rezeption, war bis auf ein paar Stühle und Tische komplett leer. Sie gingen die Treppe hoch, in das zweite Geschoß. Doch auf dem Weg nach oben brach plötzlich eine Stufe weg und Kai fiel mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach die Treppe runter. Florian: „Scheiße, Kai?! Geht‘s dir gut?“ Kai: „Ja alles okay!“ Alicia: „Kannst du auftreten?“ Kai: „Sekunde... Ja alles in Ordnung. Ich komm wieder zu euch hoch, ja? Nur von der anderen Seite. Wartet da auf mich.“ Marcel: „Beeil dich, ja?" Florian: "Warte ich komm zu dir und helfe!" Florian sprang zu Kai runter. Nachdem sie einige Zeit lang rumgeirrt sind fanden sie ein andere Treppen auf der anderen Seite des Hauses. Sie liefen umher als sie einen neuen Raum fanden und Kai ihn betreten wollte. Kai: „Joa, vielleicht... Hey schau mal, hier ist die Küche!“ Florian: „Und was gibt‘s da so leckeres? Schimmeliges Brot mit Butter? Haha!“ Kai: „Der Kühlschrank liegt eher auf dem Boden und ein paar Töpfe gibt es auch noch. Hol mal deine Freundin, die macht uns schon was.“ Florian: „Sehr lustig... Komm lass uns zurückgehen ich mach mir Sorgen um Alicia.“ Kai: „Sei doch nicht so eine Pussy. Deine Freundin passt auf sich selbst auf und auf deinen Bruder auch.“ Florian: „Aber nicht mehr lange, ja? Verdammt, ich bin in irgendwas reingetreten!“ Kai: „Mmmh lecker! Bestimmt in irgendeine schimmelige Soße!“ Florian: „Zum Glück nur Erde... Das wäre ekelhaft sein können. Jetzt lass uns endlich gehen.“ Kai: „Na gut, großer Florian, Königin der Lappen... Hey! Das tut weh, warum schlägst du mich? Haha.“ Florian: „Du weißt warum, Kumpel!“ Florian und Kai verließen die Küche wieder mit einer guten Stimmung und machten sich auf den Weg Alicia und Marcel wieder aufzusammeln. Sie fanden sie auf dem oberen Teil der halb weggebrochenen Treppe. Alicia saß mit verschränkten Armen da, doch als sie Florian durch die Tür kommen sah, sprang sie auf und warf sich ihm um den Hals. Alicia: „Wo warst du solange Schatz?“ Florian: „Wir haben uns noch eben die Küche angeschaut.“ Alicia: „Du hast mich alleine mit ihm gelassen! Was denkst du dir dabei?“ Marcel: „Ich hab doch extra nichts gesagt...“ Alicia: „Schlimm genug!“ Kai: „Jetzt beruhige dich Alicia. Er ist auch nur schüchtern.“ Florian: „Genau. Stimmt‘s Marci-lein?“ Marcel: „Vielleicht... und hör auf mich Marci-lein zu nennen!“ Florian: „Na gut Marcelchen. Also wohin jetzt? Noch ‘ne Treppe hoch?“ Marcel: „Flo!... Meinetwegen können wir hoch.“ Alicia: „Dann mal los.“ Alicia, Kai, Marcel und Florian gingen die Treppe hoch, wo sie eine kleine Kapelle fanden in der es zwei kleine Bänke gab und ein Kreuz, welches jedoch auf dem Boden lag und bereits vor sich hin gammelte. Außerdem gab es einen weiteren größeren Raum. Eine Art Bibliothek. Jedoch war die eine Hälfte des Raumes eingestürzt. Man kann auf der anderen Seite eine geschlossene Tür sehen und Kai plante bereits auf die andere Seite zu springen. Marcel: „Nein lass das lieber! Zum Schluss tust du dir doch noch weh.“ Florian: „Marcel hat recht. Lass es lieber. Sang auch was Schatz!“ Kai: „Keine Chance, deine Schnitte liest gerade. Haha.“ Marcel: „Du sollst trotzdem nicht springen. Zum Schluss ist da nur eine langweilige Abstellkammer.“ Kai: „Pff, na und? Wir sind doch hier um alles zu erkunden.“ Florian: „Nichts na und! Ich hab keine Lust dazu, dass du zum Schluss auf dem Boden liegst und flennst!“ Alicia: „Hey Jungs und Memme, schaut euch mal das an!“ Kai: „Hat Madame etwa Pornohefte gefunden?... Au! Hör auf mich zu schlagen.“ Florian: „Warum sollte ich?“ Kai: „Na, weil mein...“ Alicia: „Haltet mal eure Fressen und schaut her!“ Marcel: „Was hast du denn gefunden?“ Alicia: „Ich hab hier ein Buch gefunden... Kein Buch eher ein paar Berichte in denen von Experimenten an Menschen die Rede ist.“ Marcel: „Was den für Experimente?“ Florian: „Lass sie doch ausreden.“ Alicia: „Danke, Schatz. Also es sind einfach nur Mittel für unterschiedliche Krankheiten getestet wurden. So was wie Gasse und Flüssigkeiten, aber hier wird mehrmals erwähnt das sich die Objekte ''gewehrt haben. Außerdem soll das ganz nicht so ganz legal gewesen sein.“ Kai: „Die Nazis hatten doch die Macht und wenn die was böses gemacht haben, konnte das denen doch egal sein.“ Florian: „Was denkst du wäre passiert wenn das Außenstehende mitbekommen hätten?“ Alicia: „Ist mein Freund doch nicht so dumm wie erwartet? Hihi“ Florian: „Erzähl lieber weiter, bevor noch was passiert!“ Alicia: „Auf jeden Fall haben die Nazis dann zu Kindern gewechselt, weil man leichter ihre Willen brechen konnte und haben sie dann angeblich im Behandlungsgebäude gequält.“ Marcel: „Wir gehen aber nicht in das Behandlungsgebäude, oder?“ Kai: „Natürlich tun wir das. Wenn so was hier wäre hätten die doch alles ''sauber ''gemacht.“ Alicia: „Unwahrscheinlich. Hier steht nämlich, dass das komplette Grundstück unter so was wie ein Denkmalschutz gestellt wurde. Vielleicht um genau das geheim zu halten. Die Gemeinde interessiert so ein kleines Gebäude wo weit vom Dorf weg auch nicht.“ Florian: „Meine schlaue Freundin hat es euch gerade gesagt. Blut? Experimente? Auf ins Behandlungsgebäude.“ Marcel: „Können wir vorher doch ins Wohngebäude?“ Kai: „Ich würde auch lieber alles sehen.“ Florian: „Schisser! Aber okay, für meine Kollegen.“ Kai: „Das ist ja schon wie ein kleines Projekt.“ Alicia: „Haha, ja, ''Projekt Nazi-Sanatorium!“ Kapitel 3 Die Gruppe verließ das Gebäude, während sie sich wild über die vermutlichen Experimente unterhielten und wild spekulierten was das denn alles sein könnte. Wieder mussten sie über die Trümmer des umgefallenen Turms klettern um zu dem Wohngebäude zu kommen. Als sie wieder versammelt vor dem Eingang des Gebäudes standen mussten sie noch die verrostete Tür aufstemmen. Nach einigen Versuchen schafften sie es dann auch und standen in einem Flur mit mehreren Türen und 2 Treppen. Sie durchstreiften die Zimmer und fanden vereinzelt Fotos, Bücher und anderer private Gegenstände die wie Relikte verstreut herum lagen. Hin und wieder kamen sie an einer Flagge mit einem Hakenkreuz vorbei. Am Ende des Ganges fanden sie einige Kinderzimmer. Alicia: „Schaut mal wie trostlos das alles aussieht.“ Marcel: „Sie haben sogar an die Wände gemalt.“ Kai: „Und hier liegt ein Fotorahmen, mit einem Foto drin.“ Alicia: „Was sieht man?“ Kai: „ Zwei Kinder die fröhlich in die Kamera grinsen. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge... Auf der Rückseite steht Emma 8 und Emil 5.“ Florian: „Einer von ihnen war wohl hier.“ Kai: „Blitzmerker!“ Marcel: „Hey, kommt mal in das Zimmer neben an!“ Alicia: „Jaja warte mal. Darf ich kurz das Foto sehen?“ Kai: „Klar, hier nimm.“ Alicia: „Das Mädchen sieht süß aus. Sie hat Engelslocken und so ein schönes Lächeln und anscheinend Sommersprossen, wie ein Unschuldsengel.“ Kai: „Hmm, der Junge hat auch Sommersprossen, aber kurze Haare. Sie sind so süß zusammen." Florian: „Kommt lass uns gehen und schauen was ''Bruderherz ''da gefunden hat.“ Kai: „Na gut dann gehen wir mal. Hey, wollen wir später in dem super gruseligen Behandlungsgebäude Gläserrücken spielen?“ Alicia: „Ja! Das wollte ich schon immer mal spielen!“ Florian: „Ist bestimmt ganz lustig. Also Marci, was hast du gefun.... whoa..“ Kai: „Hammer, das ist mal eine Menge Blut.“ Alicia: „Total der Hammer...Ein Wunder das du nicht umgefallen bist, Marcel.“ Kai: „Es ist ja kein frisches, sondern nur festgetrocknetes Blut.“ Florian: „Trotzdem beunruhigend, oder?“ Alicia: „Vor allem die Tatsache das es nur Blut in diesem Zimmer gibt.“ Kai: „Joa kann schon sein. Wahrscheinlich hat das Kind nicht das gemacht was es sollte und was machen die bösen Nazis dann?“ Marcel: „So ein Massaker?“ Kai: „Jup.“ Alicia: „Und jetzt? Gehen wir noch nach oben?“ Florian: „Ich hätte viel mehr Lust in das letzte Gebäude zu gehen.“ Kai: „Ich eigentlich auch.“ Marcel: „Wir könnten ja nach oben gehen um zu gucken ob da noch mehr Bücher oder Hinweise sind.“ Kai: „Du willst doch nur nicht gehen.“ Florian: „Komm gewähren wir ihm diesen Wunsch.“ Kai: „Na gut, aber Marcel geht voraus, weil er wollte.“ Marcel: „Meinetwegen...“ Alicia: „Dann geh mal los. Schatz? Komm zu mir.“ So ging Marcel möglichst langsam durch das 2. Geschoss in der Hoffnung irgendwas zu finden das sie ablenken würde. Vergebens. Sie fanden nur noch ein paar weitere fast leere Zimmer und gingen zu ihrem eigentlichen Ziel, dem Behandlungsgebäude. Da die Tür dort verschlossen war und, egal wie oft sie versuchten sich gegen die Tür aus Eisen zu werfen, diese verschlossen blieb, Kletterten sie einzeln durch eines der eingebrochenen Fenster. Zum Schluss standen alle in dem Gebäude. Marcel zitternd, Alicia zerdrückte fast die Hand von Florian und Kai versuchte etwas mit seiner Taschenlampe zu erkennen. Marcel: „Es ist schon 21.47 Uhr. Wann wollen wir zurück?“ Florian: „Wenn es sein muss bleiben wir die ganze Nacht.“ Alicia: „Ach Marcel, wenn du zu deiner Mami willst geh ruhig, wir kommen auch ohne dich klar.“ Kai: „Ne bleib hier, wir müssen später bestimmt ein Opfer bringen. Haha.“ Marcel: „Was...?“ Kai: „Das war doch nur ein Scherz du Trottel.“ Marcel: „Haha sehr lustig.“ Alicia: „Kommt schon, gehen wir weiter.“ Florian: „Hmm entweder gehen wir direkt in den Horror Keller oder wir schauen uns weiter um.“ Marcel: „Ich will mich zuerst umschauen...“ Kai: „Ich ehrlich gesagt auch, nur um einen Überblick über das Gebäude zu haben.“ Florian: „Na gut, wenn ihr zwei unbedingt wollt, schauen wir uns um.“ Das Behandlungsgebäude war riesig und es gab viele größere Räume in denen anscheinend Sport und Gymnastik betrieben wurden. Natürlich gab es auch so was wie Untersuchungszimmer für die Patienten, in welchen auch noch Liegen standen und teils auch noch Instrumente. Das gesamte Gebäude beherbergte eine gruselige Aura und alle fühlten sich sichtlich unwohl. Florian drängte, da er unbedingt in den Keller wollte. Kai: „Beruhige dich doch. Wir haben noch Zeit.“ Florian: „Aber hier ist es so langweilig.“ Kai: „Langweilig? Ich finde es gar nicht langweilig.“ Alicia: „Und ich fühle mich unfassbar unwohl.“ Marcel: „Ich würde gerne in den Keller gehen und das alles hinter mich bringen.“ Alicia: „Marcel! Hör auf mich so anzustarren!“ Marcel: „Ich hab aber gar nicht in deine Richtung geguckt.“ Florian: „Du hast vielleicht Wahnvorstellungen Schatz. Ich hab gedacht du bist die vernünftige von uns.“ Alicia: „In so einem merkwürdigen Gebäude kann mal die Fantasie mit einem durchgehen...“ Kai: „Hey Flo!“ Florian: „Was denn?“ Kai: „Sicher, das du noch in den Keller willst? Es ist schon fast 11 Uhr“ Florian: „Hast du jetzt etwa auch schon die Hose voll?“ Kai: „Schau dir mal Marcel an. Er bricht ja fast zusammen und Alicia ist total weiß im Gesicht.“ Alicia: „Hör auf mir mit deiner behinderten Taschenlampe ins Gesicht zu leuchten!“ Kai: „Ich hör ja schon auf Madame.“ Florian: „Also willst du unbedingt zurück? Kai: „Ich nicht... du Alicia?“ Alicia: „Ich eigentlich auch nicht.“ Marcel: „Ich will nicht alles versauen, also geht das schon in Ordnung.“ Florian: „Siehst du, es passt schon. Also gehen wir jetzt nach dieser Diskussion endlich in den Keller?“ Kai: „Ich hab sowieso nichts dagegen.“ Alicia: „Dann begeben wir uns doch endlich mal in euren Keller.“ Also begaben sie sich in den Keller. Am Ende der Treppe jedoch erwartete sie eine geschlossene Tür. Marcel wollte sich gerade umdrehen und erleichtert gehen, als Kai ihn zurück pfiff. Marcel: „Was denn?“ Kai: „Denkst du wirklich dass ich auf so ein Projekt gehe, ohne vorbereitet zu sein?“ Florian: „Heißt das etwa...?“ Kai: „Jepp ich hab einen Dietrich dabei.“ Florian: „Du bist echt immer bestens vorbereitet. Haha.“ Alicia: „Brauchst du lange um das Schloss aufzubrechen?“ Kai: „Ich denke, das fühlt sich etwas komplizierter an.“ Marcel: „Super...“ Alicia: „Wollen wir da drin eigentlich auch Gläserrücken spielen?“ Kai: „Natürlich!“ Florian: „Ich hab gedacht deswegen sind wir hergekommen.“ Marcel: „.... Mhm....“ Alicia: „Ich hab gedacht du willst uns die Laune nicht verderben, Marcel.“ Marcel: „Sorry...“ Alicia: „Sei einfach leise.“ Florian: „Jetzt hör endlich auf mein Brüderchen zu nerven.“ Kai: „Habs endlich! Ging schneller als erwartet, also seid ihr bereit?“ Florian: „Jetzt mach endlich!“ Alicia: „Iieh, wie eklig riecht das denn?“ Kai: „Was hast du von einem alten, abgeschlossenen Keller erwartet? Blumenwiesen Geruch?“ Alicia: „Nein...“ Florian „Jetzt kommt endlich herein in die gute Stube.“ Kapitel 4 Als alle endlich den Keller betreten haben, versuchten sie im Lichtkegel der ihrer 3 Taschenlampen etwas zu sehen. Was ihnen sofort auffiel war, dass der Keller garantiert nichts mit Heilung von schweren Krankheiten zu tun hatte. Es war das genau Gegenteil. Es gab mehrere Schränke, in denen vereinzelt kaputte Reagenzgläser standen. Außerdem gab es eingetrocknete Flüssigkeiten und Ampullen mit Pillen. Einige merkwürdige Instrumente lagen auf Rollwägen, welche direkt neben den Herzstücken standen. 5 metallische Tische mit Riemen für den Kopf, die Hände und die Füße. Auf den Tischen war noch trockenes Blut. Marcel: „Wollt ihr wirklich noch hier bleiben?“ Florian: „Was soll uns hier den bitte passieren? Monster oder Geister?“ Alicia: „Naja, eigentlich wollen wir jetzt einen Geist beschwören.“ Florian: „Hehe, stimmt.“ Alicia: „Kai? Hast du dich über Gläserrücken informiert?“ Kai: „Worüber soll man sich da den informieren?“ Alicia: „Fragen die man stellen darf, wie man den Geist ruft, was man beachten soll. So was halt.“ Kai: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, das Gläserrücken so kompliziert ist.“ Alicia: „Zum Glück habt ihr ja mich. Da ich nicht an Geister glaube, pfeife ich mal auf so was wie böse Geister fern halten.“ Florian: „Solang wir nicht daran sterben, ist mir das egal.“ Alicia: „Also stell das Brett einfach mal auf diese Liege da und die anderen holen vier Stühle. Hast du so was wie ein Glas dabei?“ Kai: „Ja, das ist so eine Art Linse glaub ich.“ Alicia: „Leg sie einfach mal mittig auf das Brett. Perfekt.“ Marcel: „War‘s das?“ Alicia: „Ja mit den Vorbereitungen, aber ich erzähle euch noch kurz was.“ Florian: „Dann hau mal raus.“ Alicia: „Anfangs müssen wir jeweils einen Finger auf das Glas legen und so oft „Ist ein Geist anwesend?“ fragen bis sich das Glas bewegt. Sobald einer da ist dürfen wir einzeln Fragen stellen, jedoch keine Fragen über das Leben nach dem Tod. Falls wir es tun wird der Geist wütend und verflucht uns, oder so. Ach ja und ihr dürft nur die Finger vom Glas nehmen, wenn der Geist es euch erlaubt.“ Marcel: „Das „oder so“ klingt ja sehr viel versprechend...“ Alicia: „Joa.. lasst mich einfach am Anfang die Fragen stellen, kay?“ Florian: „Alles verstanden.“ Kai: „Ich ebenfalls.“ Alicia: „Dann lasst uns mal beginnen.“ Nach dem alle zusammen mehrere Minuten lang „Ist ein Geist anwesend?“ gefragt hatten und sie schon die Hoffnung aufgeben wollten, fing das Glas sich an zu bewegen. Marcel: „Verdammt das Glas bewegt sich wirklich!“ Alicia: „Ja tut es und jetzt sei leise! Geist bist du da?“ Geist: „Ja.“ Alicia: „Bist du ein guter Geist?“ Geist: „Ja.“ Alicia: „Wie heißt du?“ Geist: „E...M...M...A.“ Florian: „Hey? Darf ich sie auch was fragen?“ Alicia: „Mach.“ Florian: „Mit wie viel Jahren bist du gestorben Emma?“ Emma: „8.“ Kai: „Das Mädchen auf dem Foto...“ Florian: „Jepp... darf ich sie fragen wie sie gestorben ist?“ Alicia: „Warte kurz, ja?“ Florian: „Na gut...“ Alicia: „Dürfen wir die Finger von Glas nehmen?“ Emma: „Ja.“ Alicia: „Okay, dann macht das mal. Schatz, du kannst fragen.“ Florian: „Hast du vorher hier gelebt?“ Emma: „Ja.“ Kai: „Ich mach mal kurz. Was ist mit deinen Eltern passiert?“ Emma: „T...O...T.“ Kai: „Sind sie gestorben oder wurden sie getötet?“ Emma: „N...a..z..i..s..H..a..b..e..n..S..i..e..G..e..t..ö..t..e..t.“ Florian: „Ist sie schneller geworden?“ Kai: „Ich glaub auch.“ Marcel: „Ich möchte auch was fragen. Wie bist du gestorben, Emma?“ Emma: „Später.“ Alicia: „Sie wird schneller..“ Kai: „Bedeutet das was?“ Alicia: „Ich glaub das ist normal. Emma? Stimmt es das die Nazis Experimente gemacht haben?“ Emma: „Ja.“ Alicia: „Was für welche?“ Emma: „Sehr viele. Spritzen.“ Kai: „Auch mit dir?“ Emma: „Ja.“ Marcel: „Was für eine schlimme Kindheit. Kannst du uns beweisen das du da bist?“ Emma: „Ja.“ Florian: „Verdammt, sie hat die Schranktür geöffnet!“ Kai: „Das hast du dir sicher eingebildet.“ Florian: „Nein ich bin mir sicher. Und was ist da runter gefallen?!“ Marcel: „Wahrscheinlich ein Reagenzglas..." Kai: „Sicher eine Ratte oder so was. Verdammt es ist noch eins runtergefallen.“ Emma: „Nein, ich bin das!" Kai: „Warum höre ich sie plötzlich?" Alicia: „Nicht nur du Kai. Emma wir glauben dir. Kannst du uns sehen?“ Emma: „Nein.“ Kai: „Warum?“ Emma: „Die Nazis.“ Kapitel 5 Emma: „Hilfe! Ich kann mich nicht bewegen! Ich sehe nichts!“ Nazi 1: „Sei leise Gör!“ Emma: „Warum sehe ich nichts?!“ Nazi 2: „Na weil deine Augen zugebunden sind und bewegen kannst du dich nicht, weil wir dich festgeschnallt haben.“ Emma: „Warum?“ Nazi 1: „Du wurdest uns zur Verfügung gestellt.“ Emma: „Zur Verfügung gestellt?“ Nazi 2: „Na für die Experimente?! Dummes Kind, was?“ Nazi 1: „Nimm es ihr nicht übel, ich hab schon eine ''besondere ''Idee.“ Nazi 2: „ Dann erzähl mal.“ Nazi 1: „Nach der üblichen Prozedur, ja? Es soll eine Überraschung für sie werden.“ Emma: „Lasst mich gehen! Ich hab doch nie was gemacht.“ Nazi 1: „Hast du auch nicht, aber irgendwelche Versuchsobjekte brauchen wir.“ Emma: „Ich will zu meiner Mama! Mamaaa!... Schlag mich nicht.“ Nazi 2: „Wenn du endlich leise bist du Judenkind!“ Nazi 1: „Nach deiner Mutter brauchst du nicht fragen. Und nach deinem Vater auch nicht.“ Emma: „Aber... warum?“ Nazi 1: „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?“ Emma: „Was habt ihr mit meiner Mama gemacht?“ Nazi 2: „Sie wollten nicht das wir dich hier haben, also haben wir sie aus dem Weg geschafft.“ Emma: „Ihr habt meine Mami und meinen Papi getötet?“ Nazi 1: „Wenn du es genau wissen willst haben wir sie zu diesen dreckigen Juden in die Gaskammer gesteckt.“ Nazi 2: „Komm nimm der Plage mal die Augenbinde ab.“ Nazi 1: „Wenn du meinst.“ Emma: „Wo... wo bin ich?“ Nazi 1: „Im Behandlungsgebäude.... dummes Gör.“ Emma: „Was macht ihr hier mit mir?“ Nazi 1: „Ich erkläre es jetzt nur damit du endlich mal leise bist! Also du bist in einem Keller und neben dir sind ein paar andere Liegen auf denen ebenfalls Kinder liegen, aber die sind alle bewusstlos... anscheinend ist eins tot und wird gerade weggebracht.“ Nazi 2: „Hmm... wenn das Mittel nochmal überarbeitet werden muss, dann können wir ja auch was anderes mit ihr machen, oder?“ Emma: „Was soll das heißen?“ Nazi 1: „Du hast Recht... Hast du eine Idee?“ Nazi 2: „Ja, das was ich vorhin schon machen wollte.“ Emma: „Was wollt ihr mit mir machen?“ Nazi 2: „Hier etwas damit.“ Nazi 1: „Mit einer Schere?!“ Emma: „Was? Eine Schere?! Nein, lasst mich bitte gehen!“ Nazi 2: „Halt endlich deinen Mund du dreckiges Judenkind!“ Nazi 1: „Und was hast du damit vor?“ Nazi 2: „Schau ihr mal in die Augen.“ Nazi 1: „Hmm.. Sie hat blau-grüne Augen.“ Nazi 2: „Gleich nicht mehr.“ Emma: „Was? Nein, bitte lasst mich! Ich will meine Augen behalten! Ich will am Leben bleiben!“ Nazi 2: „Wie oft noch? Sei endlich leise! Also was hältst du von der Idee?“ Nazi 1: „Ihr die Augen ausstechen? Ja, das ist gut.“ Emma: „Nein, bitte nicht!“ Nazi 1: „Gleich jetzt, oder wollen wir ihr noch was von unseren Medikamenten spritzen?“ Nazi 2: „Wenn wir das machen stirbt sie danach so oder so, wenn wir ihr die Augen ausstechen.“ Nazi 1: „Du hast recht. Aber wenn wir ihr nur in die Augen stechen, wird sie doch nicht daran sterben. Wir sollten ihr danach in den Kopf schießen." Nazi 2: „Was sollen die anderen denken, wenn sie einen Schuss hören?“ Nazi 1: „Dann stechen wir ihr halt noch ins Herz.“ Nazi 2: „Ja das ist gut. Hier, ich nehme das Auge und du das andere!“ Nazi 1: „Lass uns das lieber einzeln machen.“ Nazi 2: „Du musst auch alles hinauszögern!“ Emma: „Nein, bitte! Tut es nicht! Ahhhhhhh! Hört auf! Ahhh! Nein!“ Nazi 1: „Na macht es Spaß?“ Emma: „Auuaaa! Es tut so weh! Hört auf!“ Nazi 2: „Wenn sie weniger schreien würde, wäre es noch besser.“ Emma: „Nein hört auf! Ahh! Mami!“ Emma wurde noch einige weitere Male in die Augen gestochen bis sie endlich das Bewusstsein verlor. Jedoch hörten die Nazis nicht auf weiter zu stechen, bis sie endlich aufhörte zu atmen. Sie waren zufrieden mit ihrem Werk und Emma starb an einem schmerzvollen Tod. Seit dem ist sie in dem Sanatorium und will Rache an ihren Mördern die sie jedoch nie kriegen wird. Kapitel 6 Emma hatte der Gruppe so gut es ging erzählt was damals passiert ist. Alle saßen geschockt da und starrten sich an, nicht wissend was sie sagen könnten. Emma fing an zu kichern. Ein glückliches Kichern und Alicia fragte warum sie das tat. Emma: „Ich bin glücklich dass ich nach so vielen Jahren endlich mal wieder mit jemanden reden konnte.“ Alicia: „Warum kannst du plötzlich mit uns sprechen?“ Emma: „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Kai: „Du bist der Geist, du musst es wissen.“ Emma: „Ich bin doch auch nur ein Kind.“ Kai: „Hmm.. vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun das du Vertrauen gewonnen hast.“ Emma: „Vielleicht...“ Marcel: „Kommen Geister normalerweise nicht etwas das sich Nirwana nennt?“ Alicia: „Sie hat nicht ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden und wird es wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr können.“ Florian: „Das ist traurig... Können wir dir nicht trotzdem helfen?“ Emma: „Ich wüsste nicht wie.“ Kai: „Wir können doch nicht einfach und dich weiter hier lassen.“ Alicia: „Kai hat recht, es muss doch einen Weg geben.“ Emma: „Vielleicht gäbe es da doch einen Möglichkeit.“ Marcel: „Das ist aber schön. Und welche wäre das?“ Emma: „Ich weiß nicht wie ich das erklären soll.“ Alicia: „Versuch es einfach.“ Kai: „Lass dir einfach Zeit.“ Emma: „Ich zeige mich jetzt, okay?“ Florian: „Klar!“ Alicia: „Wow... auf dem Foto sahst du so süß aus...“ Marcel: „Wo sind deine Augen hin?“ Alicia: „Ernsthaft? Sie wurden ihr ausgestochen...“ Emma: „Wenn ich solange hier rum schwebe bin, natürlich verändere ich mich.“ Kai: „Du bist immer noch schön.“ Alicia: „Kai hat recht, sorry.“ Florian: „Jepp... aber wie können wir dir jetzt helfen?“ Emma: „Um ins Nirwana zu kommen muss ich... euch töten!“ Alle: „Was?!“ Emma: „Richtig gehört! Wenn ich schon nicht die beiden Nazischweine umbringen kann, dann halt 2 andere!“ Kai: „Das macht dich aber zu nichts besseres, als die Nazis!“ Emma: „Sie haben meine Eltern, mich und zehntausend andere umbringen. Ich hab das Recht dazu!“ Alicia: „Man kann Menschenleben nicht mit Menschenleben auswiegen!“ Emma: „Doch ich kann das und du Besserwisser bist die erste!“ Alicia: „Geh aus meinem Körper raus, sofort! Du kannst mich nicht einfach kontrollieren!“ Emma: „Natürlich kann ich das! Und außerdem will ich nur deine Gedärme platzen lassen.“ Alicia: „Ahhh! Flo, Kai, Marcel! Starrt nicht so, rennt um eure Leben! Scheiße, ahh!“ Florian: „Nein Schatz ich kann dich nicht hier lassen!“ Alicia: „Renn bitte! Für mich! AHHH!“ Kai: „Flo jetzt komm endlich! Wir kommen wieder, aber jetzt rennen wir!“ Florian: „Sie sagt nichts mehr...“ Marcel: „Jetzt komm!“ Emma: „Ja rennt! Aber nicht du!“ Kai: „Scheiße sie hat mich! Bitte Flo rette dich! Dich und Marcel! Argh!“ Marcel: „Komm jetzt!“ Florian: „Okay.. komm!“ Kai: „Argh! Danke Flo.. Ahh!“ Florian und Marcel rannten so schnell sie konnten. Im Hintergrund hörten sie Emma verrückt lachen, während sie die Körper von Alicia und Kai zerriss. Die beiden waren in 10 Minuten so schnell gelaufen, dass Florian kurz eine Pause brauchte. Florian: „Marcel, ich kann nicht mehr. Warte mal kurz!“ Marcel: „Ich höre erst auf zu laufen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind!“ Florian: „Ich kann aber nicht mehr, ich hab schon Seitenstechen!“ Marcel: „Na gut.“ Florian: „Von wo kommt das Licht?... Marcel! Du stehst auf der Straße!“ Es war bereits zu spät. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug Marcel gegen das Auto und rollte über die Motorhaube, auf die Straße. Das Auto hielt mit quietschenden Reifen an. Ein weinender Fahrer stieg aus und ging zu der verdrehten und blutenden Leiche. Florian blieb einige Schocksekunden lang stehen und rannte dann los um Marcel in seine Arme zu schließen. Er weinte. Sein Bruder, sein Kumpel und seine Freundin waren an einem Tag gestorben. Er wollte nicht mehr Leben. Es machte keinen Sinn mehr. Um ihn herum wurde alles leise. Er hörte nicht wie der Autofahrer die Polizei anrief. Er hörte nicht wie der Fahrer versuchte ihn anzusprechen. Er hörte nicht wie andere Autos anhielten und einen Kreis um sie bildete. Für ihn gab es nur noch sein Bruder in seinen Armen. Seine Tränen verflossen mit dem Blut. Er hörte noch die letzten Worte seines Bruder: „Du darfst dir nicht das Leben nehmen.“ Später erfuhr er dass er direkt gestorben ist, aber das wusste er im Moment nicht und er drückte seinen Bruder noch stärker an seine Brust. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit versuchte die Polizei ihm, von seinem Bruder zu lösen. Er ließ nicht los, bis er irgendwann bewusstlos wurde. Kapitel 7 Psychiaterin: „Sehr schön Flo, wie du dich in letzter Zeit machst.“ Florian: „Danke Frau Keller. Wie lange denken sie, muss ich noch zu ihnen kommen?“ Frau Keller: „Wir sind ja noch mitten in der Stabilisierungs- Phase und müssen noch die Konfrontations-Phase machen.“ Florian: „Aber ich will nicht damit konfrontiert werden.“ Frau Keller: „Das wollte niemand, aber dennoch haben sehr viele es geschafft ihr Trauma zu bewältigen.“ Florian: „Ich habe Angst davor.“ Frau Keller: „Aber Florian, willst du etwa für immer diese schlimmen Flashbacks haben und innerlich total unruhig sein?“ Florian: „Nein.“ Frau Keller: „Siehst du. Und was machst du jetzt?“ Florian: „Ich geh zu Marcel‘s Grab und erzähle ihm, was die Polizei mir gesagt hat.“ Frau Keller: „Schön und danach gehst du nach Hause, stimmt‘s?“ Florian: „Na klar, was anderes hätte ich auch nicht gemacht.“ Frau Keller: „Grüß deine Eltern von mir, verstanden?“ Florian: „Natürlich Frau Keller.“ Frau Keller: „Hey, du hast ja gerade gelächelt. Sehr schön.“ Florian: „Naja, ich bin dann mal los. Tschüss.“ Frau Keller: „Tschüss Flo!“ Florian verließ die Psychiatrie und ging auf direktem Weg zum Friedhof. Er freute sich selbst ein wenig dass er das Trauma anscheinend so gut verarbeitet da er nicht wollte, dass er die letzten Worte seines Bruders nicht befolgte. Als er schließlich vor dem Grab stand, lief ihm eine Träne runter und er fing an zu reden. Florian: „Hey Marcel, die Sache mit diesem Nazi-Sanatorium war richtig lange in den Zeitungen und den Nachrichten. Die Polizei hätte auch da oben Untersuchungen gemacht. Naja, aber Kai‘s und Alicia‘s Leichen wurden nicht gefunden, aber dafür ihr Blut. Marcelchen? Du kannst mir das doch nicht antun, einfach zu gehen. Du musst mir versprechen das du noch lebst oder wenigstens immer bei mir bist, ja? Das Brüder immer Fehler machen müssen.“ Florian weinte, als er plötzlich eine Umarmung von hinten spürte und ihm leise ins Ohr geflüstert wurde: „Du musst doch jetzt wissen, dass Geister existieren.“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Community-Pasta Kategorie:Konversationen